


Lycanroc's Lust Life (Midnight Form. Lemon form)

by Luna_Chandler



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, poke - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Lemon, Lycanroc Midnight Form - Freeform, Multi, Pokemon Fanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Chandler/pseuds/Luna_Chandler
Summary: a story about a Pokemon and its trainer, when it was a Rockruff, all it wanna do is be its trainer's friend but one night, it evolve and its feelings for its trainer changes (PokemonXPokemon, PokemonXTrainer, Yaoi Lemon, Normal Lemon)





	1. Chapter 1

**Rebecca: she had short black hair, she wore black glasses, blue eyes, her hair was in a romantic tuck style. She wore the Alola sea tank and Black shorts with black and white striped socks that go just above her knees as she wore red sneakers.**

**Rebecca's pov**

I took a journey to Ten Carat Hill in a hunt for a Rockruff, I wanted to add one to my team as I only had one official pokemon on my team which was Parisa, my Brionne. Heh I was lucky to get a female one even though I wouldn't mind a male one even though it would be weird but who cares. Anyways I don't care about the Pokemon gender unless it has something to do with evolution.

 I wanted rockruff because it is so darn adorable and I want to evolve it. I searched through several areas in the tall grass but no luck, unless this is the wrong location, wrong time of day, or I'm just not lucky. 

I sigh, I look through one more area in the tall grass then I spotted a little Rockruff in the distance. I send out Drifloon into action, I didn't name it because I wasn't sure if I wanna use it for my journey. Drifloon used Astonish on Rockruff but it only did little damage then Rockruff used bite, one o.k. my Drifloon. I returned Drifloon and send out Parisa, I made Parisa used pound and Rockruff used howl which just raised its attack. I decided it was weak enough then used a Great ball on it, it taps the little Rockruff on its head then sucks it into the great ball. I and Parisa watched as the great ball wobbles, then all of the sudden it stops as it sparkles which means I capture Rockruff. I giggled and hugged Parisa as thanking her before giving her a pokebean, she loves eating the blue ones. I put her down and walked over to the great ball. I picked up and rotom Dex comes out of my bag, scanning the great ball then gives some information about Rockruff "Male Rockruff. The puppy Pokemon. This Pokémon has lived with people since times long ago. It can sense when its Trainer is in the dumps and will stick close by its Trainer's side." I smiled "ok rotom, thanks for the information, for" I said before rotom goes back into my bag. I was think of a name for the little guy, I like to name Pokemon by the first letter of their name like Parisa when she was a popplio.

**Rockruff's pov**

I was in a dark place, all I remember was battling some human and a couple of Pokemon, I thought I was winning till that trainer throw a ball at me and then I couldn't figure out how to get out but it's scary here. I just wanna get out of here. A flash of light appears and I close my eyes.

I noticed that I can feel the warm sun on my fur, I open my eyes and I was outside, I glance around till I notice the trainer and that Pokemon from earlier. I growl at them, trying to act tough but honestly, I'm scared of them. The sun in my eyes makes it hard to see the human's face, I notice the trainer reaches her hand to me but I step back. The trainer pulls back her hand then she decided to look through her bag and I was scared, was she going to pull out a weapon or send out a huge, scary, hungry Pokemon. The trainer holds her hand out to me and inside her hand was a red berry, I hesitated before taking the berry, I ate it in a second because I was really hungry. It was sooooo good! The trainer reaches her hand for me, she pats my head and I flinched, I started shaking before she started petting me, which feels nice. I calm down as the trainer keeps petting my head. I started wagging my tail. oh her fingers feel so good!

 "Hey little guy, want a tummy rub?" she asked. My ears perk up. Tummy rubs!?!? I jump up and down as I lay on my back. The girl giggled as she scratched my belly. Oh my gosh oh my gosh, it feels so goooooood! Her fingers are like magic! The girl smiled then she picked me up and she looked at me, I can see her face clearly now. She looked sooooooo pretty! "Let's see.... What name should I give me?" she said as she was thinking, a name?! I'm going to get my very own name!? Wow! That's amazing! "Hm... how about Roger little guy?" she said, looking at me. Roger? I love it! I wagged my tail, licked her face which made her laugh, wow her laugh is so pretty. "Ok Roger it is" she said, putting me back on the ground. 

She took that weird ball out and that other weird Pokemon got absorb into it. She pulled the ball up and pulled out the weird one, I whimper as I didn't want to go into that ball. I step back as she notices I'm scared. "You don't want to go into your pokeball?" she asked me. I nodded, my tail between my legs. The girl smiled as she puts the ball away and she picked me up, "then you can travel with me outside of your pokeball" she said, smiled. I smiled and licks her face as she laughs, "ok boy, calm down hehe. Oh, I never introduce myself. My name is Rebecca." and since then, I and Rebecca became best friends and we travel everywhere, meeting some people and pokemon.

**(I know it's all cute and stuff but just wait till 3rd chapter! Mwhahah >:3)  **


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later.

Roger: Rockruff

Mabel: Mudsdale

Rebecca and Roger were walking down a route, completely lost and confused. It was nighttime already Roger tries to sniff for a poke center or something but his allergies acted up, making him sneeze and stuff. They walked up to a field of red flowers with platforms so they could safely walk on it without wild Pokemon attacking them. The flowers explain why Roger's allergies were acting up. Rebecca notices that Roger been acting odd lately but it been only at night. He's normally happy, but now at night, he would snarl and bite. In fact, last night He bites Rebecca's arm which did draw blood, so Rebecca had no choice but to send Roger into his pokeball for the evening. Right now, Roger was growling at anyone no matter who it is. He had a mean look on his face. they kept hiking till a trainer pops up in front of them. "Hey! you!" A girl pointed at while holding a pokeball "let's battle!" She yelled. Normally I and Roger likes a good battle but Roger isn't himself tonight and most of her Pokemon isn't in a great shape. But one battle wouldn't hurt... right? She nodded as she smiled "alright I'll take your challenge" she yelled, pointing at the girl. 

The girl smiled as she throws pokeball in the air and sends out an oricorio (Balie form). This will be an easy take down as she assumes it was fire and flying and send out Roger out on the field. The oricorio made the first move as it used ember, which wasn't very effective as Roger barely took damage. Roger smirked as I commanded to use rock throw which it did lots of damage but the oricorio barely hangs on as it moved weakly. It used wing attack as it once again did barely any damage once again, Roger finished it off with bite. The oricorio fainted and we won the battle, Roger grin in victory but end when he started shaking, Rebecca notices "Roger? Boy? What's wrong?" She asked him as she reached her hand for him but he took off sprinting. 

"Roger!" she yelled but roger leaped off of the platform and lands in the bulbs, running toward the forest. Rebecca gasp and runs after him, she didn't care if there was wild pokemon attacked her, she just wanted to get Roger back.

Roger manages to lose Rebecca in the deep dark woods, he feels slightly bad for leaving his trainer behind but his instincts came over and told him to run far away from his trainer. He followed his instincts to who knows where. He stopped at the edge of the cliff as he pants, he was slightly concerned about his trainer, just when he was thinking about turning around till the clouds move out of the way, exposing the moon. it shines as rockruff stared at the moon, his eyes shining red as he snarls and howls as he doesn't know what is going on. His body changing as he feels a dark aura around him.

Rebecca was calling his name as she roams through the woods "Roger!" she cried out loud. Nothing.. Not even a howl or a bark from Roger. She was anxious for Roger, even though he is a tough pokemon but she doesn't think he can handle with larger pokemon. She sighed as she keeps walking, she feels like she is being watched. She tripped on a tree root and she falls down, she attempts to get up but a vine grabs her ankle and hangs her upside down. Rebecca scream for help but a vine wraps around her mouth, she bites on the vine but nothing happened. More vines come and wrap around her, making her stop struggling. Rebecca looks around till she spots a couple of Trevenants and a Malamar, which seems Malamar is the leader and he was controlling the Trevenants. The malamar walks over and it tries to use hypnotizes but Rebecca look away, Malamar growled and wraps a tentacle around her head to make her look at him and he uses hypnosis which worked this time and Rebecca slowly falls asleep. The vines slowly let go of her body except one which it had a hold on her waist as it turns her right side up. They were about to take her away to its lair till a howl stopped them, the three pokemon looked around to see nothing. Something jumps out of some bushes and took down one of the Trevenants, Malamar panics a bit as something jumps from the other side and attacks the last Trevenant. The vine drops Rebecca and she groaned a bit while asleep, The malamar shakes a bit till something slash the the malamar, it falls on the ground as a Lycanroc chuckles, grinning as he looks over at the trainer. He licks his big teeth in hunger as he walks over on all fours, but when he got close, his eyes widen. he recognized it was his trainer, he started whimpering as he tried nudging her to wake up her up. Rebecca just mumbled stuff in her sleep. All Roger could do is sit and wait for his trainer to wake up, he never notice how very pretty sure was, Roger sighs as he tries to pick up his trainer... but sadly she was a bit too heavy. Roger mumbled to himself as he thinks then he spots the pokeballs on her belt, Roger picked up a pokeball and tried to open it. Lucky he manage to open it and a Mabel was send out, Mabel looked at roger, didn't recognize him in his new form. she looked at her trainer to see Rebecca unconscious. Mabel glared at Roger and tries to use double kick on him but Roger avoided it. Roger tries to convince that he was Roger the Rockruff, he just evolve and he didn't knock his trainer out. Roger pointed at the Malamar and the two Trevenants that are still fainted. Mabel was eventually convinced. Roger sighs in relief, he tries to get Rebecca onto Mabel's back. It took most of his energy but he manages to get her on there. They started walking into the woods and find a safe place to rest as Mabel was weak to previous battles.

(weeeeell get ready for the next chapter because a lemon is coming! Yay! XD well anyways bye)  


	3. Chapter 3: warning! lemon!

**Roger = Lycanroc**

**Mabel = Mudsdale**

Roger was searching the area for a place to rest, Mabel was already getting tired as she carries her trainer. Roger keeps an eye out for any more dangers ahead as he tries to sniff around the area but his nose is still stuffed from the pollen. Roger finds a cave "hey Mabel! Over here" he yelled at the Mudsdale, She looks over at him as she slowly walks over to the cave. They both walked inside as they look around inside which seems quiet and a nice place to stay for the night or at least till their trainer wakes up. Mabel lays down on the ground and Roger carefully moves Rebecca off of Mabel's back and places her on the ground gently. "I'll watch over her... you can take a rest" Roger said, looking at Mabel. Mabel didn't fully trust Roger but she was tired and weak so she agrees. Roger somehow lucky got Mabel back into her Pokeball as he placed it back on Rebecca's belt. Roger sighs as he stares at Rebecca. she looks so......... different...  he never notices how cute she was. Roger leans in to see if she smells any different.  Roger sniffs her and her scent is surprisingly different than before, her scent allures him, which now something about her scent drives him crazy. Roger keeps sniffing her as he wags his little tail, Roger licks her face a bit as she groaned a bit. Roger thinks for a bit then he moves down and he licks her neck. "Mmm...." she made a little sound which Roger stops and he moves away, tilting head. He licks her neck again and she made that noise again. Something tells him to keep continuing on doing this as he starts licking down, he licks her breast through her shirt as she made those noises more. Roger Keeps licking her breast through her shirt then he stops as he picks up another scent, he sniffs down her body then he stops at between her legs. The scent from there enticement him. He started licking there through her shorts as she moaned more through her slumber, she started panting slightly as Roger licks more. Rebecca slowly wakes up as she felt it was a dream but turns out to be real as she looks up to see a Lycanroc licking her between her legs. Roger didn't notice Rebecca awake till she heard her scream, she kicked the Lycanroc in the face which made Roger stop licking her from there and he looked up, growling a bit as he glared at his trainer. Rebecca was panting and shaking as she tries to back away from the Lycanroc. Roger frowns as he steps on top of her as he nuzzles her and whimpering to show that it was him. Rebecca flinched when the Pokemon nuzzles her but soon calm down as she looked up at it. Rebecca then realizes something "R-Roger?..." she said to the werewolf looking Pokemon. Roger started licking her face happily as he wags his little tail again as Rebecca laugh " heh ok down boy! Heh" Roger got off of her as he sit in front of her and Rebecca sits up, wrapping her arms around him as she smiles. After a while, she lets go of her Pokemon and look at him. "Guess you finally evolve, hm?" She said. Roger bark and wags his little tail. "I guess that's a yes" she smiled as she pets his mane, running her fingers through his fur. Roger nuzzles her again " heh what's up with you? You are not normally this clingy" she asked. Roger nuzzles into the crook of her neck, licking her neck a bit which Rebecca accidentally release a light moan and she covers her mouth with her hand. Roger keeps nuzzles as his paws were grabbing Rebecca's squishy breast which another light moan escape. Roger loves the sound of her moans, he keeps licking her neck as his paws accidentally pull her shirt down along with her bra, showing big, jiggly breast. Rebecca blushes as Roger looks down, seeing her breast. Roger blinks as he plays with her breast as Rebecca tries to hold in her moans. Before Rebecca could protest, Roger starts sucking her nipple like a little puppy as Rebecca lets out a soft moan. Rebecca blushes as she lets Roger do that which feels so damn good. Rebecca made Roger get off of her as Roger looks at her confused, Rebecca stands up takes her shorts along with her panties down as she turns around, getting on her hands and knees. Her ass was facing Roger as Roger tilts head, he took a sniff at her womanhood which drives him crazy and he started licking her like crazily. Rebecca moans softly as Roger keeps licking, loving the taste of her. Her scent was driving him crazy as the more he licks. Rebecca was a moaning mess as she blushed "R-Roger~" she called out his name as she can feel herself getting close. Roger soon stops licking, Rebecca blinks as she was about to turn around to see what happen till she feels Roger mounting on top of her. Rebecca blinks in confusion till she feels something between her legs to see Roger's huge, hard cock. Rebecca gulps and thinks how the hell is that going to fit into me? Rebecca was going to protest again till she feels Roger rubbing against her entrance as Rebecca moans, she change her mind and want Roger inside her already. Roger's paws were holding Rebecca's breast as he feels them. Roger keeps rubbing his member against Rebecca as she was getting tired of the teasing. "Ahhh Roger! P-put it inside me already!" She yelled out. Roger smirks as he put his hard member into her. Rebecca almost scream from the pain. Roger growled in pleasure as her tightness surrounds him, he notice his trainer looked in pain as he leans in and licks her cheek, waiting for her orders. After a while to adjusting, Rebecca give him the order to move as Roger gladly did as he moves slowly. Rebecca moans softly and Roger pumps his cock in and out of her. "Ahhh R-Roger... f-faster!" she ordered him to do so as he thrusts faster into her. Rebecca was a moaning mess once again as Roger grips her breast in his big paws. Roger starts thrusting harder as he starting to pant, his tongue starts hanging out of his mouth as he was drooling a bit. Roger could feel his knot growing as he keeps thrusting into her, Rebecca feel herself getting close once again. Roger started having trouble slipping his knot in then he tries pushing it in, after a couple of times he manages to slip it in as Rebecca moans loudly as Roger continue thrusting as hard and fast as he can. Rebecca soon squirted all over his cock as she pants heavily and soon after Roger spill his hot seeds deeply into her, filling her up as he howls loudly. He thrusts a few more times to ride out his orgasm and he licks his trainer's face. After a couple of minutes, Roger slip his member out of her as Rebecca flips and sit on the ground, she pants as she looks down between her legs to see sperm spilling out of her. Rebecca looks at her Pokemon and smiles "heh.... That was amazing" she said. Rebecca then kisses him on the nose before putting her panties and shorts on and fix her shirt. Rebecca fixed a camping bag up and she crawls into it as Roger curls up against her. She smile, she pets his long mane and as she slowly drifts off to dreamland.

(I really hope you enjoy that! Sorry if it seems bad, this is the first lemon I ever done. If you want more lemons then follow this story or me and I'll post my stories or chapters!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Pokemon X Pokemon warning! Contains lemon and Yaoi!**

****Rebecca and her partner, Roger the Lycanroc were wandering through the woods. Rebecca became the first ever champion in the Alola Region with the help of her trusty Lycanroc.

Now they wander through the Alola Region, catching and training new Pokemon and battling new trainers.

They were walking through a dark woods, a route they never been to. Roger was behind his lovely trainer, he keeps walking, watching her ass jiggle as he drools a bit. His member starting to peak out but Roger doesn't notice as he was too busy staring. Rebecca was wearing shorts this time, Roger likes what he sees. But what they didn't know is a pair of eyes, blue as the sky, was watching them secretly.

Eventually, Rebecca stops by a calm lake, so pretty and peaceful, the water crystal clear which makes it the perfect place for camp and to train and capture new Pokemon. As Rebecca was setting up the tent, Roger nuzzles against her arm, trying to get her attention. Rebecca giggles due to his fur being surprising ticklish for a rock type, she looks at him.

“Oh hey boy, what's up?” She said, stop whatever she was doing and pet his mane.

Roger growls in pleasure, enjoying being petted. When Rebecca stop petting him, Roger grins and he points down to his crotch area where he had a full erection, it was twitching a bit. Rebecca blushed and goes back to doing her work, “Roger, not today, I’m not in the mood” she said. Roger growls, he tries to nuzzled her but Rebecca pushed him away lightly "not now, maybe later" she said. Roger growls and tries to grab her arm but he accidentally claw her, Rebecca hisses in pain as she tears up. she holds her arm where Rogers scratched her. Rebecca glared at him “that's it! Go somewhere else to take care of your “business”!” she yelled at him. The lycanroc snarled at her, he heads to the woods to take care of his “business”.

Once in the woods away from his good for nothing trainer and her Pokemon, far where they can't see him. Roger tries to figure out what to do with his problem, he could just masturbate but he’s afraid he might claw his cock and that’ll hurt like hell. ”hmm…. Maybe I could try and find a female Pokemon?” He asked himself.

“Or let a male Pokemon take care of you~” said the mysterious voice.

“Huh? Who said that?” Roger looked around, looking for the mysterious voice but he couldn’t see it.

What the? Is this in his head or something? Roger keeps looking around to see nothing around him, it was probably nothing… at least that’s what he thought till he got tackled.

The two Pokemon roll on the ground till the mysterious one was on top of Roger. Roger never saw this Pokemon before. It was black and gray fox-like Pokemon with a few red marks, a much larger mane, making Roger a bit threatened by the larger male, and bright blue irises. The zoroark was laying on top of the Roger, chuckling a bit “well hello there Roger~” Said the zoroark, staring down at the lycanroc.

“How did you-” Roger was cut off “oh I saw that pretty trainer of yours and you walking by my territory. So what brings you around handsome~?” the zoroark said, flirtingly.

Roger was a bit confuse by the zoroark, normally not complimented by a male Pokemon… then again, never been complimented by anyone except by Rebecca “well umm…. My trainer, Rebecca, was being a bitch...:” he mumbled.

“Oh, she does seem pretty for a human” the zoroark said, leaning in closer as he smirks.

Roger stare into the zoroark’s blue orbs till he felt something rubbing against his cock, Roger moaned softly then he looked down and to his surprise, he sees the black pokemon’s full erection, rubbing against his cock, it seem like the zoroark’s cock is 3 inches bigger than his member.

“Let’s have a little fun~” the zoroark whisper into Roger’s ear before nibbling it.

Roger whimper a bit from the nibbling from his ear, He admitted, it does feel nice but Roger didn’t want to fuck a male pokemon. Roger kicked the zoroark off of him before getting up “n-no thanks, I much rather do it with a female” Roger replied before he turned around.

Before he could walk away, something jumped onto his back. Roger fell to the ground when he tried to get up, something mounted on to him. The large zoroark was on top of him as he smirked “aww c’mon~ you don’t know if you like it unless you tried it~” the zoroark whispered before he nibbled his ear again.

Roger whimper again from the small pleasure from the zoroark, being dominated by him. He can feel his member twitching a bit, he started to pant a bit from the heat from his body and the zoroark.

He flinched a bit when something rubbed against his butt, he looked back to see the zoroark’s member rubbing against him.

The zoroark keeps teasing the smaller male, enjoying making Roger whimper in pleasure as Roger pant, his tongue was sticking out.

“Ahh…. j-just do it already and stop teasing me” Roger begged, can’t handle being pleasure by the Larger male.

“Heh as you wish~” said the zoroark, the zoroark lined himself against Roger’s entrance. “This might hurt a little” the zoroark said before slamming itself roughly into the smaller male’s hole.

Roger howled in pain from the zoroark going in rough, the zoroark purrs from the tightness surrounding his cock. After a few moment, the zoroark starts thrusting into Roger slow but hard, making Roger whimper in both pleasure and pain. Eventually, the pain drifted off as Roger started to whimper in pleasure, starting to enjoy the zoroark’s member stretching him out. The zoroark noticed the lycanroc enjoying it which the zoroark smirked and picked up his pace, thrusting still hard but faster now which made Roger moan and whimper. The zoroark keep thrusting, moving around a bit till he found Roger’s g-spot which made him howl in pleasure, the zoroark smirked as he started thrusting at that spot. Roger moaned, dragging his claws into the ground. The zoroark’s knot starts to form as he kept pounding into Roger, making it harder to slip his cock in each time. The zoroark groans as he tried to push his knot him, roger whimpered as he can feel himself getting close as his own member twitches as he can feel the larger male twitch inside him. The zoroark thrust in hard, poping his swollen knot in as Roger moan. The zoroark thrust hard and fast till he shoots his loads into Roger. Roger howled in pleasure as he came too on the ground, he panted heavily as he can feel himself being filled to the brim by the zoroark. The zoroark thrust a bit to ride out his orgasm, as the white strands from Roger’s member get shorter and shorter. The two were locked together for a while, the zoroark’s knot went down as it slowly pulls it out. Roger lays on the ground, feeling the sperm leaking out of his asshole as he was drooling a bit with his tongue sticking out, still panting like the mutt he is.

The zoroark nuzzleRoger as Roger slowly nuzzle him back “heh I hope to see you next time later~” the zoroark said, before walking away, leaving the exhausted lycanroc.

 **(I hope you enjoy that! Sorry for not updating this chapter for a** looooooong **while. Stay** tune **for next time!)**


End file.
